Chapter 172
The Key to Hope is the 172nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The team arrive at Louen and buy some Magic Items for Natsu and Wendy. While hiding from the Edolas Army, the Mages see Earth Land Lucy as she is being apprehended but saves herself by summoning Scorpio. Realizing that only Lucy can use Magic, the Mages come up with a new way to save Fairy Tail. Summary The team arrives at the town of Louen. Lucy Ashley explains that Magic trading was banned by the Kingdom and that Magic in Edolas comes from things that are inserted with Lacrima. The others conclude that Mages in Edolas only use Magic Items as they don't have natural Magic abilities. Lucy then takes them to a black market where they can purchase Magic Items, buying two of them during their visit. The team then heads for a cafe and begin to chat amongst themselves. Hearing their stories, Edolas Lucy laughs at the thought that Earth Land Lucy writes novels and comes from a wealthy family. Wendy asks her how to use the items, but Lucy tells her to hide them. Lucy says that she would not be fighting with them but only show the way to the capital. Suddenly they are discovered by the guards and Natsu tries to fight them with his Magic sword but fails since the guards have shields. Wendy then manages to use her Magic, which gives them the opportunity to escape. The team hides inside a shed when they hear that the guards have captured a Fairy Tail member. They then realize that the guards weren't referring to them but to Earth Land Lucy. The team intends to save her but find that Lucy does not need saving as she manages to open a gate and summon Scorpio, who manages to easily defeat the guards. Lucy tells Natsu to defeat them but everyone reveals that only she can use Magic. She summons Aries who uses her Magic to defeat the enemies. The team then runs, with Edolas Lucy thinking about Earth Land Magic. After taking shelter, Lucy explains what happened and how she got to Edolas. The team asks Lucy how she is able to use Magic but Lucy doesn't have any idea. Edolas Lucy then asks whether they are serious about fighting the Royal Kingdom. Lucy says that she will fight the guards since she is currently Fairy Tail's strongest Mage and Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Happy have no choice but to rely on her. Seeing the Earth Land Mages, Edolas Lucy feels that they can change the world. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell vs. Edolas Royal Army (started and concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Edolas Royal Army (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Scorpion, Scorpio ***Summoned the Ram, Aries * * Spells used * * Abilities used *None Weapons used * *Edolas Magic Shield * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Scorpion Key **Gate of the Ram Key Navigation